eventum_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
D
This is a page for recording custom races, rules, backgrounds, classes, etc. These are primarily needed to allow for the D&D rules to fit with the unique parts of the world. These pages only talk about the mechanical side of the game, for information about the lore of the world itself, check out the page Heroes of Eventum. __TOC__ Character Creation and Leveling We will use the point buy system for character creation. For now, characters start at level 1. For any rolls you need to make for character creation (eg money) don't roll and instead take the average, rounded down. For your level 1 health take the maximum dice value (instead of the average) as usual. While leveling, you can choose to use feats and you are allowed to multiclass. For health, we shall take the average value on your roll, with an odd level rounded up and an even level rounded down. As in this sort of game it's easy to play a new character, I want to take away some of the randomness in character creation/leveling to discourage people from making a new character because they got poor rolls. I'm open to discussion on this if anyone has strong views. The rest of this page contains information which is also useful. Races Note that some preexisting D&D races may be changed to fit with our setting better. You MUST use these variants unless explicitly stated. A race does not appear on this list if there are no changes to the vanilla D&D version. Note that for certain races/variants we may need to figure out how to fit them into the world, but given the way the world has been designed that should be easy. For making a race, this document is a good guideline, but only a guideline (I disagree with some of the weightings). New Races *D&D 5e Homebrew - Chios - A fast fox-like race built around skirmishing *D&D 5e Homebrew - Defdril - A red-skinned, horned, hooved and clawed mountain race. *D&D 5e Homebrew - Ratmen - A fast sewer dwelling race with lots of utility. *D&D 5e Homebrew - Drat - The masters of technology Changed Races *D&D 5e Homebrew - Dwarfs - Gained brave, lost stonecunning. *D&D 5e Homebrew - Half Orc - removed darkvision and Relentless Endurance, but gained aggressive. *D&D 5e Homebrew - Gnomes -changed the rock gnome subrace (the drat have many of those tech abilities now) *D&D 5e Homebrew - Halflings - I kind of want to replace brave with something, not sure yet how this race fits in the world so if someone wants to play one then we can discuss that. Note: For humans you can choose to either use the standard version (+1 to all attributes) or the variant version. Alignment Alignment does not exist in our world, there is no such thing as "Good" and "Evil", everything is a shade of grey. Hence, all spells and effects which say the word "Alignment" should be inferred to instead read as "Strongly Held Beliefs", or something similar depending on the context. As almost every character worships the gods (to varied degrees) you may wish to choose a god you favour instead of an alignment. Likewise, the D&D planes (one for each Alignment combo) don't exist in this setting. The most similar would be the various planes of gods which take on characteristics based on the god. Some of the god marks may have similar effects. (Such as the court of the gods giving a disadvantage to deceit skill checks). Backgrounds There are no specific changes to backgrounds yet, although you are free to create your own (in addition to those listed in the Player's Handbook) with DM approval. Those will then be listed here. Variants These are the official variants we are using. So far, these have all been taken from official material, with potentially slight modifications. Milestone Leveling - Players will gain experience upon completing significant feats in the story. This means you don't need to kill everything to get xp. More Difficult Identification - You can't identify magic items during a short rest. You need a identify spell, experimentation, or both to reveal what a magic item does. Flanking - When a creature and at least one of its allies are adjacent to an enemy and on opposite sides or corners of the enemy's space, they flank that enemy, and each of them has advantage on melee attack rolls against that enemy. A creature can't flank an enemy that it can't see. A creature also can't flank while it is incapacitated. A Large or larger creature is flanking as long as at least one square or hex of its space qualifies for flanking. You can't flank if you yourself are also flanked. Fear - The DM can call for the adventures to make a Wisdom saving throw. Set the DC according to the circumstances. A character who fails the save becomes frightened for 1 minute. The character can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of his or her turns, ending the effect on the character on a successful save. Slow Natural Healing - Characters don't regain hit points at the end of a long rest. Instead, a character can spend Hit Dice to heal at the end of a long rest, just as with a short rest. Note: Between sessions (that aren't a direct continuation) characters heal all their health. Hitting Cover When a ranged attack misses a target that has cover, you can use this optional rule to determine whether the cover was struck by the attack. First, determine whether the attack roll would have hit the protected target without the cover. If the attack roll falls within a range low enough to miss the target but high enough to strike the target if there had been no cover, the object used for cover is struck. If a creature is providing cover for the missed creature and the attack roll exceeds the AC of the covering creature, the covering creature is hit. ' Shove Aside' - With this option, a creature uses the special shove attack from the Player's Handbook to force a target to the side, rather than away. The attacker has disadvantage on its Strength (Athletics) check when it does so. If that check is successful, the attacker moves the target 5 feet to a different space within its reach. Renaissance - You may use the Renaissance weaponry found in the rulebook (DMG p268). Potion Mixing - A character might drink one potion while still under the effects of another, or pour several potions into a single container. The strange ingredients used in creating potionscan result in unpredictable interactions. When a character mixes two potions together, you can roll on the Potion Miscibility table (DMG, p140). If more than two are combined, roll again for each subsequent potion, combining the results. Unless the effects are immediately obvious, reveal them only when they become evident. Scroll Mishaps - A creature who tries and fails to cast a spell from a spell scroll must make a DC 10 Intelligence saving throw. If the saving throw fails, roll on the Scroll Mishap table (DMG, p140). Wands that don't recharge - A typical wand has expendable charges. If you 'd like wands to be a limited resource, you can make them incapable of regaining charges. Consider increasing the base number of charges in such a wand, to a maximum (not minimum) of 25 charges. These charges are never regained once they're expended. Note: THE BELOW RULES HAVE A SLIGHT CHANGE/INTERPRETATION THAN THE OFFICIAL VARIANTS (Mostly they just require you to spend an action or attack instead of just being able to do it automatically, changes have been highlighted in bold.) Mark - You may spend your action to Mark your opponent. If you do so, if they provoke an attack of opportunity from you then your attack has advantage. If your marked target disengages, you still get to attack but with disadvantage (which cancels with the advantage, meaning that the attack will always be without either advantage or disadvantage). Any damage you do to a marked target counts as a critical hit (meaning you roll double the normal dice). Disarm - You may spend your action to to knock a weapon or another item from a target's grasp. The attacker makes an attack roll contested by the target's Strength (Athletics) check or Dexterity (Acrobatics) check. If the attacker wins the contest, the attack causes no damage or other ill effect, but the defender drops the item onto the ground of their current tile. The attacker has disadvantage on its attack roll if the target is holding the item with two or more hands. The target has advantage on its ability check if it is larger than the attacking creature, or disadvantage if it is smaller. While in melee combat, it costs an action to pick up an item in your tile (as opposed to the usual free action). Overrun - When a creature tries to move through a hostile creature's space, they may spend an attack to try and force its way through by overrunning the hostile creature. As an action or a bonus action, the mover makes a Strength (Athletics) check contested by the hostile creature's Strength (Athletics) check. The creature attempting the overrun has advantage on this check if it is larger than the hostile creature, or disadvantage if it is smaller. If the mover wins the contest, it can move through the hostile creature's space once this turn. Tumble - When a creature tries to move through a hostile creature's space, to try to duck and weave past the opponent. As an action, the tumbler makes a Dexterity (Acrobatics) check contested by the hostile creature's Dexterity (Acrobatics) check. If the tumbler wins the contest, it can move through the hostile creature's space once this turn. Renown - For important NPCs, Deities, Factions, etc you gain Renown whenever you help them in a significant and substantial way, which usually involves some risk. You can spend Renown to call in a favour with them. Most favours cost 1 renown, but particularity demanding/risky favours can require multiple Renown points. This cost applies to all people the NPC helps (so usually the entire party) even if it's just 1 favour. You can still get NPCs to do things for you via RP without Renown (eg if you trade with them, or your interests align, etc) but Renown in essence represents favours. Moral - Monsters may run away from combat, however this will be decided by the GM '''rather than, who may or may not opt to use a roll, of a suitable DC of their choice. For players, refer to the fear mechanic (unless compelled by magic, it's always the players choice if they want to retreat). '''Moving whilst engaged - If you move more than 5ft while engaged (without having taken the disengage action), you provoke an attack of opportunity. This is in addition to the AoO trigger of moving away from engaged. Classes Currently, classes remain unchanged. For now, I'd rather not fuck with them, but I'm open to suggestions for the future. You're welcome to use any class and subclass in any of the offical books/supplements (such as unearthed arcana). If you want to use a custom class, speak to the DM. Spells Currently, spells remain unchanged. As with above, you may use any spells avaliable to your class in any of the offical materials. If you wish to use a custom spell, speak to the GM. Monsters The monsters & NPCs used will vary from the Dungeon Masters Guide. Some of them may be completely identical, some may be similar with modifications to skills or stats, and some may be completely new. Spellcaster monsters use the spellpoint system, rather than the slot system. This is to make it easier for the GM to keep track if there are lots of spellcasters. In roll20, the spellpoint bar is visible as a blue bar.